I Belive In Me/ Emmy's Dream House/ The Forest of Darkness/ A Tall Tale
To Fly With Dragons is written by partners Cliff Ruby and Elana Lesser. A Tall Tale is written by Melody Fox herself. I Believe in Me is written by dedicated friends Tedd Anisti and Pasty Anisti. Emmy's Dream House is the last episode written by dedicated friends Tedd Anisti and Patsy Anisti before their death. Plot In A Tall Tale, It's Friday morning and Max is playing with blocks in the playroom, but he finds that he's too short to reach the top of his block structure. He complains about being too short to reach the top of it because that's what Max does: complain about being too short to do anything. The dragon scale glows, as Max and Emmy are once again called to Dragon Land. When they get there, Ord introduces them to Eunice, an unicorn with purple mane and a gold horn. Eunice tries to say hi to Max and Emmy, but she ends up greeting a dragonberry bush. She's nearsighted and she can't see very well without her glasses. She describes them: a pair of pink glasses with sparkles on them. She finally finds Max and Emmy, but she has the idea that Max is a dragon, and without her glasses, she has to be told differently before realizing that Max is a kid. Zak and Wheezie pop out of their knuckerhole and help the others with searching. They ask her where she was before her glasses went missing. She says that she had been flying around near some mountains. They go have a look. Zak drops his magnifying glass, but Max thinks that he sees something sparkly in the trees. They head down to check it out. Neither Zak and Wheezie nor Max are able to get a hold of it, so Ord shakes the tree, getting it down. It's not the glasses though, just Zak's magnifying glass. This time, they decide to ask Eunice exactly what she was doing when the glasses went missing. Eunice says that she was flying in the clouds. So they head for the clouds, while Eunice continues, saying that she bumped into something. Max pops his head above the clouds, and warns the gang that they're headed straight for a gap. They stop in time, but Eunice gets stuck in the gap. Ord, thanks to his great strength, is able to pull her out. Max thinks that it was fun, and wants to do it again. This is the place where Eunice was when she lost her glasses, so they start looking around. Emmy spots the glasses, but they're on a difficult to reach ledge. Ord tries grabbing on to them with his tail, but he can't reach. Zak and Wheezie gives it a go. Wheezie exclaims that her tail got something, Zak suddenly goes paranoid, fearing a snapping turtle, but it turns out it was just Eunice's glasses, which he's now knocked to an even lower ledge. None of them are small enough to go in, except Max. Ord wraps Max with his tail and lowers Max into the ledge. Max, happy that being small is an advantage for once, returns the glasses to Eunice. She puts them on and looks at Max. Now that she can see that Max isn't a dragon, she thinks she's kind of cute. She then asks them if they can help her find some other stuff, but Emmy and Max are out of there. Back in the playroom, Max destorys the block structure he was working on. In I Believe In Me, Emmy and Max visit Cassie for the tryouts. Tryouts are now being held for The School in the Sky production of "Queen Dragonia." Cassie really wants to sign-up, but her desire to perform is overshadowed by her timid nature. She's never been in a play before. How can she possibly audition and perform in front of people? Emmy convinces her to try out and everyone vows to help her overcome her fear. It is then that Cassie decides to practice in front of her friends. It's hard at first, but the more she rehearses, the more comfortable she feels in the spotlight. In fact, she really starts to enjoy herself. Eventually Cassie presents her song and dance for Quetzal. She doesn't get the lead part she wanted but because she appeared so happy and at ease on stage, she wins a role in her very first play! In Emmy's Dream House, Emmy and Max decide to enlist their dragon friends' help in building the treehouse of their dreams. Bubbling with excitement, the group unites in a race against the clock to finish their project as purple goo stormclouds loom on the horizon. When self-appointed boss Emmy focuses only on her own plans, ignoring the others' needs and ideas, her friends march off in protest. In the Forest of Darkness, Max and Emmy are in their playroom coloring. Emmy draws a picture to give to Cassie, and Max has some gum (that he only chewed one time) to give to Ord. The dragon scale glows, and they head off to Dragon Land. The dragons are at the playground next to the School in the Sky when Max and Emmy appear on the slide (which they promptly slide down). They get their greetings, as would be expected. Emmy gives Cassie the picture she made for her, and she loves it. She also gives Zak and Wheezie each one harmonica. Zak plays his nice and easily, while Wheezie plays it so that the harmonic sound blares out of the holes quite loudly. Ord is chewing the gum that Max gave him. When he tries to blow a bubble, he blows a big one. His firebreath (caused by his blowing) causes the bubble to lift him up into the air. When it pops, Ord falls and, on impact of falling onto the ground, creates a hole in the shape of his body. The bell for the School in the Sky rings, and everyone heads there. Quetzel presents Ord with a special mission: Go to the Forest of Darkness and get a magical star seed. There's one problem, though. Ord is scared of the dark. The rest of the gang tags along with him, though, planning to help him along the way. Ord is scared the second he even sees inside the forest. He isn't even in the Forest of Darkness for 10 seconds before he turns invisible (that's his defense for when he's scared). He runs away, and the gang follows his footprints to find him. Outside of the forest, they notice a stream. Wait. That's no stream. That's Ord's tears! They find him crying and Max gives him a hug, after which he turns visible again. Ord agrees to go in, as long as Max is holdng his hand. Max agrees, and they all head in as Zak and Wheezie play away at their harmonicas. Everything's going fine until they see a pair of eyes in the dark. Not knowing what or who they belong to, they hide in a hollow log. The pair of eyes turns out to belong to a bird who appologizes for scaring them. They all continue on their way, holding each other's hands. Zak uses his firebreath to light up the forest for Ord. It isn't long before they reach the star seed tree. Ord picks the star seed, and his dragon badge glows because, as it's revealed, he did something that was very hard to do. In this case, it was making his way through the Forest of Darkness, even with his fear of the dark. Back at the School in the Sky, Ord shows his ates his starseed that he picked out. Max and Emmy have to go now, and Emmy says that it's a shame that they won't be able to see Ord's star when it's released. Quetzel points out, however, that they won't miss it if they look out their window that night. Max and Emmy are in their playroom coloring. Emmy draws a picture to give to Cassie, and Max has some gum (that he only chewed one time) to give to Ord. The dragon scale glows, and they head off to Dragon Land. The dragons are at the playground next to the School in the Sky when Max and Emmy appear on the slide (which they promptly slide down). They get their greetings, as would be expected. Emmy gives Cassie the picture she made for her, and she loves it. She also gives Zak and Wheezie each one harmonica. Zak plays his nice and easily, while Wheezie plays it so that the harmonic sound blares out of the holes quite loudly. Ord is chewing the gum that Max gave him. When he tries to blow a bubble, he blows a big one. His firebreath (caused by his blowing) causes the bubble to lift him up into the air. When it pops, Ord falls and, on impact of falling onto the ground, creates a hole in the shape of his body. The bell for the School in the Sky rings, and everyone heads there. Quetzel presents Ord with a special mission: Go to the Forest of Darkness and get a magical star seed. There's one problem, though. Ord is scared of the dark. The rest of the gang tags along with him, though, planning to help him along the way. Ord is scared the second he even sees inside the forest. He isn't even in the Forest of Darkness for 10 seconds before he turns invisible (that's his defense for when he's scared). He runs away, and the gang follows his footprints to find him. Outside of the forest, they notice a stream. Wait. That's no stream. That's Ord's tears! They find him crying and Max gives him a hug, after which he turns visible again. Ord agrees to go in, as long as Max is holdng his hand. Max agrees, and they all head in as Zak and Wheezie play away at their harmonicas. Everything's going fine until they see a pair of eyes in the dark. Not knowing what or who they belong to, they hide in a hollow log. The pair of eyes turns out to belong to a bird who appologizes for scaring them. They all continue on their way, holding each other's hands. Zak uses his firebreath to light up the forest for Ord. It isn't long before they reach the star seed tree. Ord picks the star seed, and his dragon badge glows because, as it's revealed, he did something that was very hard to do. In this case, it was making his way through the Forest of Darkness, even with his fear of the dark. Back at the School in the Sky, Ord shows his ates his starseed that he picked out. Max and Emmy have to go now, and Emmy says that it's a shame that they won't be able to see Ord's star when it's released. Quetzel points out, however, that they won't miss it if they look out their window that night. With Max and Emmy gone and night fallen on Dragon Land, Ord releases his star into the sky. Max and Emmy, like Quetzel said, see it. They look at the star and the episode ends. ﻿